The Burning Rope
by Speares
Summary: Red flashed before her eyes as stabbing pains lit her side and she collapsed and her breathing grew faster as she cradled her failing chest. "Fool! You were a fool to come here! I shall use you as a pawn in my brilliant game."
1. Prologue

Prologue

The hallway was dark except for the tiny glare of a lighted wand as it rested on a dusty plaque. The shadowed figure wiped her hand across it and it read 91. "I thought all the globes broke." the first figure took her hood off to reveal long black hair and a beautiful face. "Yes, especially since this one wasn't too far from the great prophecy." the second figure let his hood fall; he had spiky orange hair and a pale face. Two years before the death of Lord Voldemort all the globes in this room had been smashed. "Should we risk touching it?" the girl asked. The boy had a thoughtful expression. "No, we don't know what it says." The mist swirled in the ball, almost like a starry fire. "I'll risk it." the girl reached out her gloved hand and grasped the ball, instantly she swirled into a vision. _An heir, an heir to the darkness, an heir to the light. Will-_ the girl opened her eyes to be back in the large, dark room. "Katherine!" the man gasped. "You're in the prophecy!" Katherine gave the man a look as if he were crazy. She shook her head, black locks waving. "Seriously Arwin, I don't think I've heard anything sillier." Katherine whipped her hood on her head and stalked off into the darkness.

"Arwin, what is the news?" a man with untidy black hair, circular glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead walked into the room. "Prophecy, don't know what it is though." Arwin gestured to the dusty globe on the shelf. The man nodded. "I thought I smashed all of those..." The man scanned the globe. The quietness seemed haunting as he remembered his friends and him as they fled the death eaters and he watched his godfather die, but none of that mattered anymore, the dark lord was dead and only that mattered now. "Hmm...We must get Katherine to tell us the whole prophecy, until then," Harry gave a curt nod to Arwin before going his separate way.

It was late at night and there stood a woman and a girl. The women's face appeared to have a soft golden glow as if she was reflecting the little moonlight left from the storm clouds. The girl was no older than six with long red hair and an old black coat. The woman was giving the girl a lecture as she nodded and walked the opposite direction, boots splashing through the muddy rain. She had a mischievous smile that isn't typically found on a small child as her figure was dissolved by the hungry shadows of the trees the lady had told her not to go to.

Smiling brightly and running through the forest she let out happy squeals of joy. Her smile turned to curiosity as an old cave came across her path. Its sides were covered with pretty ivy and green algae. Delighted, the little girl raced into the darkness without thinking about the consequences she would face. Steadily she walked through the cave as the door slammed behind her, sealing her in the darkness. Red flashed before her eyes as stabbing pains lit her side and she collapsed and her breathing grew faster as she cradled her failing chest. _Fool! You were a fool to come here! I shall use you as a pawn in my brilliant game. _Her vision became fuzzy as another swipe turned it black.


	2. Just Like The Old Days

**I apologize that this is so long but if this is a good story then you'll love it! **

Citty was awoken by a pat on her shoulder. "Stingray!" she yelled as she shot up and grasped her arm. "Sorry Citty, but you'll miss the train if you sleep anymore." Katherine Syntherine, the auror who had enrolled her in Hogwarts, laughed at Citty's shocked expression. "Well come on then, we still need to get you a wand, the train comes tomorrow!" Katherine chuckled some more as Citty joined in. She loved Katherine and would be sad to leave her; it seemed no guardian could stay with her. Not her Devil parents, not Sara, not Katherine, she should be happy to go to a wonderful school and learn she wasn't a horrible freak, but she would miss her good friend Katherine. "I don't need one, I can do magic with my hands." Citty ran her index finger through the air to reveal falling glitter. "Do you not want to go back to Diagon Alley?" Katherine asked. Citty nodded, remembering the man that had found her in the dark forest, the man with the lightning scar, took her away insisting that she had done no harm, had seen her in Diagon Alley. Katherine had seen him too but had acted like he wasn't strange at all. "Look Citty, we need to get you a wand so just forget whatever you saw. Come on, we need to go now and oh, Tissues is at Hogwarts already"  
Katherine held out her arm for her to grab. "Fine." Citty grasped her arm and allowed Katherine to avaporate them to Diagon Alley.

Citty had to gather herself for a minute before gazing around her surroundings. There were many figures bustling around, most wearing long elaborate cloaks; she was quite out of place in her hole-worn skinny jeans and blue tank top. Katherine and Citty were passing the broom shop when she saw someone who caught her eye. It was a girl about her age wearing jeans, an old tee-shirt, and flip-flops with red hair and freckles. The girl walked out of the store carrying what looked like a broom. Resisting the urge to wander off, she walked into Ollivander's, the wand shop. "I'll see you later," Katherine waved good-bye, but Citty didn't even hear. She gazed at the long, tall shelves filled with thousands of dusty boxes. Citty sat down in a chair as she watched another girl get her wand helped by an elderly man. _Do wizards really use wands or brooms or was that girl a maid? Why can't I stop thinking about her? _Citty shook head, trying to shake her thoughts away and focus on her task by reading the labels. It worked, "Holly, Phoenix feather core, 12 inches…" the box began to shake as she read the label. "Hello my dear!" she jumped into the air as the man tapped her on the shoulder, recovering herself, she smiled at him. "Here for a wand I presume?" he asked as he carefully slipped a box out. **Cypress,** **unicorn hair, 11 inches, **Citty read as he handed her the wand. It felt small and light in her hand as she grasped it. "Well give it a wave!" Mr. Ollivander chuckled at her as she stood still as a rock staring at it. Citty waved it to receive an explosion in her face. Mr. Ollivander snatched it away mumbling, "No, no, definitely not." As he put it away and took out the vibrating box and handed the wand to Citty. It felt smooth and perfect in her hand. There was a ray of light and Citty's Brown-red locks brightened to a beautiful, full red. "That was cheaper." Citty joked as she examined her complimentary hair dye. "Yes, that will be one galleon." Citty payed, thanked the man, and skipped happily outside while grinning ear to ear. Humming gleefully to herself she skipped down the cobble stone street before she slammed into somebody. The two girls hurriedly babbled apologies before taking a good look at each other. "Hi, I'm Citty Felis." Citty reached out her hand as the girl shook it. "Kenna fab Dôn." Kenna replied. "I was getting some ice cream, wanna come?" Citty invited her new friend. "Sure!" The two girls held hands and skipped down to the parlour.

"Double cannon fudge…chocolate frogs delight…this is a little much." Kenna said as her eyes grew wide at the many choices on the board. "I just want something simple…I'll take the Sweet mint cone, you?" She asked Kenna what she wanted. 'Hmm…I'll have that too." Citty paid the wizard six nuts and they both took their ice creams and strolled through Diagon Alley. "Are you a muggleborn?" Kenna turned and asked. "Yeah…I think so. I only learned about magic when Katherine found me." Citty said, momentarily distracted by the owls at Eeylops Owl Emporium and reached into her pocket to see if an owl was on her list, crossing her fingers. "Katherine Syntherine?" Kenna asked unbelievably. "Um yeah...you know her?" Citty asked as she read her list. _Darn, no owl. _"I've read a little bit about aurors when I was cutting apart a newspaper and she is the second best auror, next to Harry Potter." Kenna looked at Citty excitedly. "Harry Potter, who is he?" she asked as the man who took her away came into her mind. "I don't know...I think he killed some Voldy person..." Kenna let out a shriek as she smashed her ice cream into a senile wizard as he bumped into her. "What are you doing here?" he yelled at the two girls. They looked around and noticed the sunshine vanished, everything looked old and worn, and the witches and wizards didn't look very friendly. "We...um..." The wizard whipped his wand out and pointed it at Kenna. "So your lost huh?" he commented. "How about I show you...the way..." He gestured to the back of him. "Um...no thank you...we'll be going now!" City grabbed Kenna's arm and turned to leave when another wizard grabbed her shirt collar. The girls started to panic as Kenna took her wand out and yelled. "Stupefy!" and the men were blasted backwards. "How did you know that?" Citty asked as they ran. "I tried to yell 'stupid guy'...I got lucky." The girls laughed a little before seeing the men were giving chase. They quickly ran into a store and hid in an open cupboard. "Hey!" they heard the voice of another person as the wizards came into the store. "Leave the girls alone or I'll throw you in Azkaban!" The guy yelled. He knocked on the cupboard. "It's ok, I'm an auror, and you're safe." The girls cautiously opened the door to see the man that came into Citty's mind every time she thought about magic. "I'm having these men go to court so don't worry, everything is okay, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Citty held her breath. "I know you, how are you getting on?" he asked as he shook her hand. "I miss the trees." She said because she couldn't think of anything else in this awe-stricken state. "Let's go girls; you're probably scared stiff, hold on." Kenna yelled and Citty could tell this was her first avaporation.

They appeared in a small house, everything was moving and Citty kneeled down onto the floor as Kenna covered her ears and shouted, "LALALALA!" and Citty felt sick to her stomach. "Harry you found them!" Katherine ran up and hugged Citty and another girl that Citty didn't know hugged Kenna. "We were so worried about you!" Katherine said as she let go and Citty could breathe. "Go sit down, we'll bring you some food!" the two girls sat down and Citty's gaze travelled to a girl with pale golden hair and skin lighter than seemed healthy, and eyes such a bright blue that they are nearly silver, she resembled something of a ghost. "Who's that?" Citty asked a girl with bright, fiery orange hair and freckles as she handed her a drink and a sandwich. "That's Celeste Serpico, talk to her." The girl turned around and gave food to Kenna. Citty waved at Celeste as she turned and looked at her. "Hello." Celeste said with absolutely no emotions. "I'm Citty." She smiled warmly at Celeste, but Celeste gave no reply, not even a nod. Citty saw something beside her on the chair and threw in the air, it exploded with a bang and Celeste looked over. "That was mine." She said with no emotion, as she always did.

**Thanks for reading! Please review so I know what you think! It makes me happy when I get reviews and I'm hoping this story is loved! **


	3. Celeste Serpico

**I hope you like my story so far! It means so much to have people read my things!**

Celeste Serpico

Citty sighed, how would she get Celeste to have a conversation with her? Kenna tried but only got the same emotion –free tone and short talks. "Girls, we'll all take you to King's Cross tomorrow, get some sleep." The girl that Citty learned to be Ginny turned off the lights. As she lay down Citty felt a creature slithering on her arm and looked down to see a snake. It was a shiny little green viper and it slithered around and around her arm. Citty stroked its head as it slithered near her face. "Hi there, who are you?" she asked quietly. "_Koth," _It answered. "You're a pretty little thing." Citty murmured as she stroked its smooth back. "_Thank you._" Koth replied. "Do you like cats?" she asked, giggling a little. "_Yes, nice to curl up with, very warm._" Koth curled up on her chest, rising and falling with her steady breathing. "Tell me about yourself." Citty watched Koth slither in a circle on her chest. "_I'm venomous, I like meat, I like the colour red and green," _Koth slided through her curls to make his point. "_I love marbles, so fun..." _ Celeste got up and sat next to Citty. "Are you a Parseltongue?" Celeste asked, still blankly. "No." Somehow Citty knew exactly what Parseltongue was, even if she never heard of it. "What are you then?" she asked. "I dunno...I can just speak with animals..." Citty replied as she stroked Koth. "I can just talk with snakes." Celeste said as she watched Koth. She murmured something in a language that Citty couldn't understand and Koth slithered onto her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." Celeste headed back to her couch with Koth on her wrist and Citty fell into a deep sleep.

_Citty stood in a cave, a dark hole in the ground, as she saw glowing red eyes strike at her as sharp pains split her side and her heart stopped. Silence. Eerie silence except for the creature's heavy breathing. _

"Stingray!" Citty shouted as she woke up, looking down expecting to see pools of blood. It was just her blue tank top and she was sleeping in the Weasley's house, _the burrow. _"Are you ok?" Kenna asked groggily. "I had a bad dream..." Citty blushed. "Where's Katherine?" Citty asked Harry as he walked into the room. "She left; she was called for a meeting, offered to go instead of me." Harry sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "What?" Citty wailed, didn't Katherine care about her? Wasn't she special? Citty wanted to shout and wreck the place but held herself steady. "Where's Celeste?" she calmly asked. "Outside, she got up early, if you need me I'll be in the shower!" Kenna called as Citty went outside. She walked down the dirt path but ran excitedly to a patch of garden. She looked at the plants and was pleased with the selection. "Marigold, aloe, catnip, sweet mint, lemon mint!" Citty excitedly watered the plants, plucked the dead leaves, and pulled the weeds. "Do you like the plants?" Citty jumped as Celeste walked up behind her. "Come on, we're going to miss the train." Celeste walked towards the Weasley's car as Citty followed. "Oh thank goodness, we're travelling by car!" Citty and Kenna exclaimed happily. "Nope!" Harry grinned as he grabbed and they were sucked into the black hole of apparation.

"Tell me when you're going to do that!" Citty shouted at Harry as Kenna shouted, covering her ears. "LALALALA!" Harry just grinned as he handed them their carts with their luggage. "Just run through that wall, but when no muggles are looking." Ginny instructed. Citty cocked her head. "Non-magic folk." Ginny replied. Citty nodded understandingly. "Go!" Harry signalled as Celeste, Citty, and Kenna ran through the barrier and appeared by a large red train that read: Hogwarts Express on its sides. "Now hurry on and load up!" Harry hugged Celeste as Kenna and Citty got on the train. "Celeste, sit with us?" Citty and Kenna waved to Celeste as she approached them. She nodded and took a seat next to Citty in their train compartment. A large fluffy cat hopped onto Citty's lap. "Tissues! You're supposed to be at Hogwarts!" she exclaimed. "_But I'm not, so what?_" Tissues meowed as she pulled a tissue from Citty's pocket. "Did that cat just eat a tissue?" Kenna laughed. "_Is this all you have?_" Tissues fussed as she looked at the one torn up tissue. "Yep." Citty replied as if it was absolutely normal. "I think Koth slithered out of the compartment." Celeste commented. "We can expect some-" screaming in their neighbouring apartment cut Citty off, a minute later Koth slided up on Celeste's lap. "_I got four chocolate frogs_." Koth beamed happily to the three girls. "_Gimme!_" Tissues jumped off the seat and walked over to the snake as he cracked open a box. Tissues chased the chocolate frog all over the compartment as soon as it leaped out of its box. The door opened and a girl about a year older than Citty stood in the doorway. "I think your um...creature ...took our food." She pointed to Koth. "_So?_" Koth hissed. "We would-" the chocolate frog jumped onto her head as Tissues smashed the girl down in pursuit of her prey. "Aah! Get it off!" the girl wailed as Tissues clung to her face. Kenna and Citty burst into laughing as Tissues climbed down to her pockets and yanked out a pack of Kleenex and purred happily. "Ruffians!" The girl shouted as she stalked off and Citty and Kenna were still laughing. Celeste just seemed blank as always except that Citty could see a hint of pleasure in her solemn, pale face. "Ok, that cat is pretty cool." Kenna said as she stroked Tissues's arched back. Suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop as Kenna, Citty, and Celeste were thrown onto the floor. "That is odd." Celeste sat up and rubbed her head. "Kenna isn't getting up!" Citty shook her limp friend but got no response as the colour drained from Kenna's face. "We must find out what happened." Celeste helped Citty up as they exited the compartment into the, now, very chilly hall. Citty shivered but Celeste seemed right at home in the cold.

After making their way through the train they came to the conductor's place, the front of the long train and opened the door. Citty let out a squeak at what she saw, Celeste didn't even flinch, standing over the conductor (who was sprawled limp on the floor) was a pale, very pale women. She wore a long black cloak, had curly purple hair, and a bright white smile with vampric teeth. "You wondering what is wrong?" the woman smiled deviously at Citty as she stepped into the room. "We're sorry to stop your little train..." Citty couldn't say anything but the word on the edge of her gaping mouth. "Vampire." She said. The women chuckled. "No, no, no...I am a _Vamentor; _I don't suck blood,just souls, feelings, and other emotional stuff." The _Vamentor_ cackled as she advanced on Citty, she swirled her finger and Citty was immersed in a swirling mini-tornado. "Ce-Ce-Ce-" She tried to call out for Celeste but was choked out by the winds whipping her around and carrying her in dizzying circles. "Put her down Empousa." Celeste finally stepped into the room, despite the situation her face and voice was as expressionless as ever. "I...I am deeply sorry my lady, I will stop this ruckus immediately." And with that Citty fell to the ground at once and Empousa flew off. "Let's drive the train." Celeste grabbed hold of the levers and pulled several as if she knew exactly what she was doing. "How did you do that?" Citty asked, barely a whisper with her hoarse throat. Celeste didn't reply; her gaze focused on the tracks. _Is she who I think she is? _Citty thought. _Does she have a secret? I don't have a right to question that, I have one too... _She remembered that one night when she disobeyed and let out a shriek.

_A dark cave, glowing red eyes with black slits gazing at her. Sharp pains in her sides, pouring out blood, losing her breath, suffocated. Blurring, blurring, blurring, her vision gone red. _

_Sitting in the barren field, refusing the meadow on the other side. Her gaze rested on the black gate she had gone through, one side stained with blood, the part on her side clean as a whistle. Suddenly it opened and she walked through it, the scenery changed to a forest. "I'm wanted! I saw the poster and the mob at my house! I must go into hiding but come out to pay my debt. They want my head! A price on my head!" She raced through the forest, not daring to look behind her. "I'm sorry Sara." Tears streamed from her eyes as she had to say goodbye to her life, goodbye to Sara. _

**I should update when I get to 10 reviews maybe? Please give me tips on how to make this story better!**


	4. Of Kittens, Ghost, and So Much Food

The Burning Rope | 8

**I know I barely have any reviews but publishing is so much fun! Hope you like it!**

Of Kittens, Ghost, and Butterbeer

"I'm sorry...what?" she couldn't quite put together the words Professor McGonagall was saying, but the task seemed simple enough. Wear the hat, get sorted. Should be easy.

"Citty, you should go to your dorm after you get sorted." _What, no reply?_ Citty hadn't remembered much since she passed out but she did know she was in Hogwarts.

"Hufflepuff!"

The sorting hat called as a brunette boy walked off the stage. It was a long process but Citty didn't mind that. Everything caught her eye and entranced her. "Look,"

Kenna stumbled beside her and pointed up ahead. They had given Kenna some medicine that made her a little loopy. Kenna had a low immune system so getting hurt could almost paralyze her, so fainting left her in a worst state than when Citty had been spun around at an amazing speed.

"Citty Felis!" professor McGonagall called her name and with shaky steps she walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her hat and she waited for it to speak.

"_I see you are a girl filled with secrets, you want to do well but you mess everything up." _The words came into her mind and she thought it was her thinking because they were exact.

"_Yes, I want to be a good person, but I'm not. I'm not." _She mentally replied. _"I see..." _the hat said to itself before deciding.

"GRIFFINDOR!" It shouted and there were huge rounds of applause as she approached the table.

Kenna and Celeste were both put in Gryffindor. For some reason all the teachers kept throwing glances back at them, except for Harry who seemed to watch them full time. When everyone was sorted the dishes were filled with thousands of different foods. There were chicken legs, salads, and several, thousands of things she didn't know of. Being of where she came from as a young girl she never ate much and wasn't accustomed to three meals a day. Instead of eating she let her gaze drift around to the ghost floating around and shivered. Tears threatened to come down and she bit her lip. A reassuring hand patted her shoulder and she turned to see Harry.

"Are you okay?

I think you should head to your dorm, I'll show you where it is."

He guided her out of the hall and through the maze of shifting stair cases. The paintings shifted and moved, several things moving from place to place to follow them.

"Ridge-back."

A large portrait of a fat lady swung open at Harry's words. He pointed to a staircase and Citty walked up it and opened the first door, where she was going to stay for seven years minus the summers. The beds were nice with beams going into where red drapes shrouded the beds for privacy. The blankets were red to with white sheets underneath. Snuggling under them, she knew she just might be among friends.

"Wake up Citty!" Hearing the slightly off voice she knew it was Kenna. _When would the drugs wear off?_ Loopy Kenna was pretty exhausting. "Come on!" Citty crawled out of bed and took a quick shower. After she got out she threw on her robes and gathered her supplies.

"Have you seen Koth?" Celeste said absentmindedly as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, he's playing with Tissues under the bed." Citty replied as she scooped them out.

"_Well! We were having great fun killing that chocolate_ _frog!" _

Tissues let out a huff as Citty picked her up.

"What do you have first?" She asked Kenna.

"We all have the same stuff." Kenna laughed a little strangely as they all headed out of the dorm and down to potions.

"Who can tell me what is needed for- Oh how nice of you three to join us!" Professor Slughorn gestured for them to take a seat so he could go on. The room had a rather inviting feeling, ingredients and books lined the walls neatly in beautiful mahogany shelves. Anything unpleasant was tucked away happily in the cabinets.

"As I was saying, what would be best for settling down a bubbling Beantrix?" None of this rang a bell to the girls but Citty decided to try.

"Aloe?" she shrank back a little, afraid her answer was far off.

"Actually it is a solution containing aloe and some other things, can you name any of them?" Professor Slughorn seemed impressed.

"Raven powder." Celeste said without looking up.

"Well this will make up for being late! Kenna can you name the last?" he turned to the drugged red-head girl who was giggling to herself.

"Uh...Sir, she's not quite right at the moment."Citty said to defend her friend. "And I think I know...mallowsweet?" the potions teacher beamed happily.

"What are the other uses for mallowsweet?" he asked.

"I dunno...It smells good though." She remembered some mallowsweet at the burrow. He continued his lessons and Citty found out she was terrific at herbs. _Wow,_ she thought. _I can't wait until herbology!_

Their next class was Care for Magical Creatures. Citty and Kenna were really excited where else Celeste couldn't care less. The ghost of a girl had been catching Citty's thoughts and she had been thinking of what could have put her in that emotion free trance. Was she abused? Was she mentally off? Was she missing something? Was she just dumb?

"All righ', all righ'! Settle down ye youngsters!" the teacher spoke. He was a very tall man with a scruffy beard.

"I remember him from the boat ride here." Celeste said, thinking out loud.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, you were passed out with Kenna." Citty was a bit taken aback about Celeste's changed tone as if she was a little upset, or rather more displeased.

"First I wanted to start with somethin' a little more gentler, well they are but their mom's not..." he chuckled a little bit to himself and led the students onto a dirt path and into a little wooded area where there sit a pen with some little kittens. "Can anyone tell me what these are?" The kittens were small, yellow, with a white ring around their necks. Their fur was spiky, their ears were long with jagged edges, and they had cute diamond eyes.

"Pairies!" Citty skipped happily to the pen where the pairies swam in and out of a small pond and played in mud. Ignoring the fact that they were like electric eels and cats mixed together she bent down to stroke one. "Aren't you guys adorable!"

"_I won't shock you! I promise! Please, just scratch my back!"_

"_No scratch mine!"_

The pairies tumbled over each other to reach Citty's gentle hand.

"Uh...what's yer name?" Hagrid asked her.

"Citty, Citty Felis." She didn't even look up from the bouncing kittens. "Ye gonna lemme teach?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

"All of ye kids."

"I said go ahead."

Hagrid groaned and went on explaining about how they were electric.

"Now, there's one more little beauty in here, she's not a pairie but she's a beauty!"

It took Citty only a second to see the little fish-cat in the water.

"Hi there precious...Hagrid can I go in?" Citty asked as the fish-cat stared at her.

"Yeh seem to know how to handle 'em, sure."

Without waiting for another word she hopped the fence.

"Line up right here." She told the pairies. They immediately obeyed and Citty approached the fish-cat. "

It's alright...I've always wanted to see a Pentagol." Its wide rainbow-slit eyes stared at her. The Pentagol was a small little scaled cat with webbed collar around its neck and sort of webbed yellow ears. Little spikes ran down its back to its dolphin tail. Rainbows danced off the scales and it was only a little bigger than Citty's arm.

"_You were the first person to spot me."_ The Pentagol swam up to Citty's hand and she smiled.

"Hagrid was right, you are pretty." It let out a giggling sound as it blew petite bubbles in the water and hummed.

"Well would ya look at that!" Hagrid clapped and turned to the class.

"That's the special hum it only makes when content, very rare to hear!"

He let the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin get into groups to pet a pairie. I'm left with the Pentagol and I watch it swim around happily until it squirts water in my face.

Finally Hagrid announces it's time for herbology and sends the kids back to the castle.

"The pairie really liked me..." Kenna almost hiccupped as she stumbled.

"Well obviously that makes only you two. I hate that class and that oaf..." Celeste said with a hint of displeasure and her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"You're feeling emotions!" Citty said and danced around with Kenna.

"What is that?" Celeste asked, emotion gone. "Are emotions those weird things I feel?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Kenna and Citty danced all the way to herbology happily.

"Citty don't you dare touch anything unless I say so!" Professor Longbottom snapped as soon as she walked in and touched the dirt. She threw her hands in the air in surrender and put on an innocent smile.

"Uh...nice to meet you?"

"We'll be learning about some muggle plants to start," Professor Longbottom waved his wand and an empty pot and a potted plant appeared before each student. As a little girl Citty had always loved plants and dirt. Perhaps that is why she was drawn to the dark forest as a young girl. _I should have known better._ She scolded herself. _I should not have gone. _

"Can we just plant them!" she yelled above Professor Longbottom's lesson. "Excuse me Citty?"

"I said can we go on? You know we're not working with mandrakes."

He seemed taken aback by her boldness but nonetheless smiled.

"Perhaps you would like to teach?"

"I'd be honoured. Can anybody tell me what this is?"

The whole class laughed but no one knew the answer.

"This is sweet mint, a very mundane plant if you talk about it magically. Now dig softly around it and then put your hands deep into the dirt and scoop it out."

Citty lectured and everyone obeyed her. Some people were too rough and ripped the stems. Most people did it though.

"Okay, time to go class!" Professor Longbottom clapped his hands for everyone to leave. He caught Citty's arm before she left. "That was a onetime thing, thirty points to Gryffindor."

Upon walking to Charms a ghost pelted them with chalk.

"Peeves!" Kenna giggled at the silvery jokester. Citty however, was terrified. Ghost reminded her of her past and her past she did not want to remember. She ran from the hallway and went into a dark, small room while she attempted to compose herself.

"Are you okay?" she turned around to see a girl that looked like she was around sixteen floating beside her. She had long silvery hair, pale skin, and striking blue eyes; a ghost girl.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I have this thing with ghost..."

"Because you were dead once?"

The girl had gotten it correct, Citty had never exactly realized it herself but she was. The monster killed her and when she was waiting in a barren field because she wanted to punish herself. She had refusen the rewarding place you go after death. "Yes."

"I'm Furaie,"

Citty shook Furaie's hand and smiled. "Citty, Citty Felis." Suddenly she wasn't so afraid of ghost, now she sort of liked them. They all shared an unforgettable experience.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble..." she said to herself.

"Nonsense! I'll cover for you."

Furaie escorted Citty down to the hospitable wing where Madame Pomfrey asked what had happened.

"She fainted again; you know her body's a little frail."

Furaie covered for her. Madame Pomfrey nodded her head as if it were completely understandable and told Citty to lie down on a bed and rest. She then gave her a mug of what seemed like golden fizzing liquid. "

Butterbeer, it'll get some nutrition in your body." Citty stared at the drink quizzically and then at Madame Pomfrey. "Is this all for me?"

"Well duh." Furaie smiled and waved goodbye before floating away.

"Yep all for you, and I must say you are the first student that Furaie has had a civilized conversation with. She usually follows Peeves around and causes trouble, but you never see her though."

Citty giggled as she took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"I'm making history every day."

"Great, but can you tell her to stay out of the hospital wing?" Madame Pomfrey left her to her drink.

It was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA), and Furaie followed Citty to class and waited outside the door.

"Hey Citty, You should've seen it, my robe caught on fire! Ah, it scared Professor Flitwick to death!"

Kenna invited Citty over to sit by her and Celeste.

"Alright, everybody listen up!" They all turned their heads to see Harry Potter stroll into the classroom. "

Oh, and Citty, I'm teaching this class." Citty blushed and the Slytherins snickered. "Today we are going to learn about the bases of this class. According to a friend of mine this is how he interpreted this class, _'T__he __Dark Arts__ are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible. "  
Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the __Arts__ you seek to undo." _

Harry finished and surveyed the class. His gaze rested on Citty and her friends. "Any comment Citty?" He sounded amused.

"Yeah, what are we learning about?" everyone laughed and it was becoming clear that Citty was the class clown.

"The base of this class of course,"

However a Slytherin girl in the front row was not impressed. She had long almost white, curly hair and light blue yes.

"We're supposed to be learning!" she scoffed.

"Well maybe you need to learn patience, what is your name?"

"Virgo Malfoy,"

"I'll have you know I know a lot about DADA, I am an auror after all,"

Virgo shrank back in her seat and silently cursed.

"I would invite you to teach and make a fool of yourself but a teacher tried that and he ended up the student actually taking it literally..." Harry looked at Citty and she blushed.

The rest of the class time he just wanted to get a sense on what everyone knew.

On the way to astronomy Furaie dropped in again to say hello.

"Hi Furaie, this is Kenna and Celeste." Kenna waved happily to the ghost. Furaie smiled contentedly at them and escorted them to class. She even drifted through a now very cold Virgo Malfoy just for the satisfaction of Celeste.

The rest of the day went quickly and they were soon sitting in the great hall for lunch. Like at the feast the table was lined with tons food but mostly of the same selection and not extravagant, however grilled cheese was extravagant to Citty. Still she didn't understand how she was allowed to eat as much as she wants to.

"I love it here!" Kenna said loudly.

"Better than that old house." Celeste said but looked confused that she said that out loud.

"How are the Three Musketeers getting on?" Furaie whisked by them at their table.

"Full, happy, and blank." Furaie laughed. She was growing fond of Kenna and Citty.

Citty was lost among the maze of stairs; it seemed they disliked her for some reason. Suddenly she slammed into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry!" she babbled out an apology before she even saw the person.

It was a boy about a year older than her. He was a little taller than Citty by a head, he had short blonde hair that was spiked up a little, and his eyes were like shards of ice.

"My fault, I'm Xander."

Looking down at his robes she could see he was a Slytherin. Really, she would have guessed Ravenclaw.

"I'm Citty."

"Ok, Kitty,"

"No, _Citty_, and I'm sorry I bumped into you."

There was a smirk playing on Xander's lips and his eyes were filled with mischief

"I'm not; you are obviously someone worth bumping into."

Citty gave a shy smile.

"I enjoyed your lesson, here; do you want me to help you find your way back to your common room?"

She gave a curt nod and he led her through a winding stair path.

"Well you're pretty smart and gutsy, quite the rebel in fact; perfect combo for trouble!" Xander told her how impressed he was with her. She tried to be humble but Xander wanted the spotlight right on her. "What can you do?" she asked him.

"Nothin' I don't have any talents."

"You look strong..."

"Anybody can be if they're trained to, here we go."

Citty hadn't realized they were already at the portrait.

"Seeya tomorrow!

Xander waved goodbye and left.

"Well I'm beat." Citty collapsed on the chair near the fireplace in the common room. "So am I..." Kenna was practically asleep right by the fire with tissues curled up on her chest.

"'Night Kenna."

**Ooh she met a boy, a Slytherin boy. What could happen?**


End file.
